Heritage communications systems used throughout the aerospace and defense communities are based on point to point communications architectures. If broader geographic communications is needed, antennas are used which broadcast into larger hemispheres of the geographical space. However, in this situation, there is a strong connection between range and data bandwidth, the latter rapidly dropping with increased range. Additionally, point to point platforms, typically used today, only allow pairs of users to be in communication or in so-called informational contact. This is partly due to the use of omni-directional communications systems, usually operating in the radio regime, broadcasting into large volumes. The use of such systems, while simple, cannot transmit at very high data rates over very long distances. This is because the signal strength falls off too quickly. Newer digital formats are allowing for higher bandwidth communications, but these systems require accurate pointing, acquisition and tracking (PAT) to make sure that the radio frequency (RF) energy, and consequently, informational content, are pushed to the correct user. The use of optical systems has inherently higher data rates, due to their higher carrier frequencies. But those frequencies, even more than radio or microwave, must track one another to maintain informational contact.